Future's past presents End's
by neosword7
Summary: Hi this is only the intro A to serie of chapters that wil follow Like the title sugests the story wil take place in three time lines and will change all of them it's gonna get really sad and the life's of Timmy Vicky Tootie Mark poof wil be changed dramaticaly as wel as the rest of the cast it has some pretty gruesome stuff in it in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi! hope people like this one -") it's a little different then the normal fairly odd parends in the beginning you might even feel sad.

( I don't own any of the fairly odd parends characters or franchises) (i do own General Murtoll. reeva. and doctor vils they are original characters i made)

Intro A

{Many light years away from earth there's a planet called Yukopotamia,

where a certain prince was visiting his mother and father on their request'}

[Mark] Hey' mom dad why did you call me here? mandy isn't around is she!?

(looking around nervously)

[Queen Jipjorrulac] No mark she's at her own planet solving their own problems"

[King Grippulon] we didn't call you here for her

there's something else..(the king now looked around to see if anyone was listening)

"Mark we have a big problem here and we might call upon earths mighty worrior Timmy turner"

[Mark] Why would you want him here? i haven't seen him in years'

[King Grippulon] Mark.. follow me outside please "the walls might hear"

{they went to the garden what on earth would look like a dump"}

{Mark] Okay we're outside now what's keeping you so on edge?

[King Grippulon] SHhhh! first look around there might be spying equiptment here"

[Mark] Oo...kay?

{they looked to find anything that even remotly looked like a microphone or camera but found nothing}

[King Grippulon] alwright listen Mark you know our top scientist reeva right?

[Mark] No.. i lived most of these years on earth so i didn't even know we had a science devision

[King Grippulon] Okay wel we have it all started after we saw how many faults we had compared to The earth worrior and the people from Boudacia

so our head scientist tried to make our race stronger by making us immune

against chocolate and sweets.. but his ambition doesn.t stop there.

he wants to make soldiers without an own mind or reasoning just following orders blindly

i forbade him from trying to take the yucopotamian spirit out of us we are a proud race of conquers' not poppets'

He didn't took it so well' after two earth years we have finaly over come chocolate and can touch other sweets without burning ourselves but without my knowledge reeva didn't stop

his research and he made these soldiers that only listen to him'

he freigns loyalty to me but i'm afraid that he might plan a coup-e-tat! if he actually does that then all of yucopotamia wil be his lab! and every one a rat!

(he held mark by his schouders while explainig him the situation)

[Mark] then why don't you stop him? sent our soldiers and imprison him for going against your commant!

[Qween Jipjorrulac] That's what we tried after we found out but he made many soldiers already! and we can't distinguish between who is normal and who not! the only ones we can trust are our personal guards which aren't more then ten!

[Mark] What!? where's our hundred men!?

[King Grippulon] wel they where the first to undergo the immune treatment..

so i couldn't trust them anymore after discovering that they might have been changed

[mark] now i get why you want Timmy" but if those soldiers don't have the normal weaknesses then even Timmy might have a problem..

okay i'll ask him as soon i am back on earth

[King Grippulon and qween] Thank you mark!

[Qween Jipjorrulac] now! let's go inside we have menure' for dinner

[Mark] Menure! i haven't had our special in a long time!

{After dinner mark went in his old room looking at pictures with his family}

[Mark] Good times.. oh my first mud beast! he was so crazy..

i didn't know i missed home so much..

{while Mark was remenising about the old days his parends where in their room talking)

[Qween] he has become so big hasn't he?

[King Grippulon] that's quite normal after all he hasn't been home in years so of course we would notice he's become an adult

[Qween] do you think that he'll marry mandy?

[King Grippulon] i don't know she's very ugly" afteral

[Qween] i hope earths worrior timmy can do something about all this mess..

[King Grippulon] me too..

{suddenly their door was broken down by yucopotamian soldiers!}

[King Grippulon]! what'sGoingOn Here!

{a shot}

[King Grippulon] Aaarhg! JIPJORRULAC Runn! I'll Hold them back!

[Qween Jipjorrulac] YOU'RE WOUNDED!

[King Grippulon] JUST RUN! SAVE MARK! AND YOURSELF!

{a second shot}

[King Grippulon]!JIP! JIPJORRULAC! NOOOO! YOUUUUUU!

{The king now ran to the soldier who fired the shot and tried to kill him with brute force smaching his tentecles into him}

"Now now dear Grippulon that's hardly the action a king should show his people"

{he turned his head to the direction where the voice came from}

[King Grippulon] REEEEEVAAAA! I'LL KIIIIILL YOU!

{He ran to Reeva without fearing the shots that were fired at him}

{Now mark was running to the place where all the sounds were comming from

as he turned around the corner to the place his parends bedroom was he came just in time to see his father being shotdown by a hail of bullets and Reeva's sadistic smile}

[mark]FATHER! NOOOO!

[Reeva] Catch the prince!

{mark wanted to run to his father and mother but was pulled away by a royal guard that was with them that day in the garden}

[guard] YOUR MAGESTY PLEASE WE HAVE TO GO!

[Mark] NOO! LET ME GOO! MOM! DAD! LET GOOO!

{SMACK}

[guard] I am dreadfully sorry my prince!

{the guard had hit the back of mark's head a very sencetive place to the yugopotamians

Mark was dragged by the guard outside the palace he was trying to get to the landing platform where Marks spaceship was, but to his suprice the place was full of the modified soldiers and there was a battle going on between the loyal guards of King Grippulon

and the one's Reeva comended the battle was going to Reeva's men}

[guard] DAMN! our path is cut off!

"ow ohw what happened?"

[Mark] ! DAD MOM! WE HAVE TO "MRUMPHHH MURHH"

[guard] í am very sorry my prince but you are the last remaining suvivor of the royal house

i must protect you with my life' even if that means i have to bind and gag you for your own good" i'll thack my arm from your mouth now before you concider to reprement me i must tell you that we are serounded by enemies' so please my prince keep your voice down"

"..."

Are my..

[guard] Yes.. i couldn't save them i am sorry my prince..

"..sniff.."

{mark cried. the tears flowed but his voice was low}

[Mark] i'll make him pay' reeva wil wish for his death..

[guard] before that we must first get off of yugopotamia' there are many enenmies on the way to your ship my lord but if we use the confusion of the battle we can make it

[Mark] those are our soldiers fighting!

[guard] Shhh! yes and they are here to keep a way clear for you

if anyone of the enemies reconizes you it's all over that's why we need to be carefull

[Mark] wait i have my Image Fakeifier i can change my appearence to'

{zapp}

{mark turned to his human form}

[guard] Good thinking my prince! now we have a good chance! let's go"

{they waited for the shell fire to start again and then ran to the landing port moving

carefull but swift}

{suddenly a heavy shot and an explosion!}

{Mark woke under the guard covering him}

"Hey you're okay?"

"..."

"wake up! you're a royal guard!"

"..."

[Mark] so now even you died...

{He stood up taking the guard's sword}

"I don't even know your name but i won't forget you or anyone who died"

Get him! That's The Prince!

BANG! BANG!

{mark ran to the landing port and up the stairs}

"hahaha did you really think that a man with my intelect wouldn't know you would run to your space ship?"

[Mark] Reeeva! YOU MURDERER!

[Reeva] Ah ah ahh" don't even think about it' that's how your father died'

now i'm not an evil person and i really don't want to kill you" but if you force my hand i'll have no choice' this is all for the good of yugopotamia afterall"

so if you comply and surender i won't have to give my men the order to shoot you where you stand"

{Mark saw he was out-numbered and getting to reeva was impossible who was surrounded by his men" he looked at the sword in his hand and thought about his mother and father and to the guard who protected him.}

"Alwright.. i give you the sword"

{He leaned back winded up like a bassball pitcher would' and threw the blade with every ounce of his strenght at reeva!}

"AAAAHGH"

{a soldier of reeva jumped infront of him taking the blade right in his chest}

"i geuss you now need to kill me reeva because i won't ever comply to you!"

{He raised his head accepting the inevitable death that would come..or should have?}

"Attack! Kill these traitors to their own royal house! and protect Mark!"

{he saw someone land infront of him she had purple hair and a flaming sword in her right hand}

[Mark] M.. Mandy?!

"It's Mandie.. Mark!"

[Mandy] that was the bravest thing i've seen you do" and why are you in human form? (not that i have anything agaist it)

[Mark] Thank you for comming mandie..

{there was no fear in his voice}

[Mark] let's take reeva down"

{Mandy saw that he was prepared to die just ten seconds ago and admired that but this was something else..she felt something in her chest jumping looking at the man infront of her}

[Mandy] i'm right next to you..

{they both ran after the retreating reeva and his men cuting down any enemy in their path}

{Mandy came with all of her soldiers of Boudacia

her first idea after mark's father asked her to leave was to attack

Yugopotamia but after she saw what was happening she knew that the royal

house tried to protect her from what was happening behind the scenes}

[Boudacian soldier] Bring them down! for the glory of Boudacia! and Princess Man-Die!

[Reeva] Oh i'm sorry you realy think you can win?

{Reeva took out a remote of somekind and pressed it as soon as he did all all his soldiers changed! they grew two times their sizes! and became more violend now cuting through the Boudacian soldiers and ripping them appart a gruesome display to be seen}

[mark] Mandy! Watchout!

{mark pushed her out of the way of a spear that was thrown}

!MARK!

[Mandy] MARK DON'T MOVE!

[Mark] aah'.. this kinda hurts..

[mandy] DON'T Move! It's Not Too Deep! Why did you? i..i could have MEDIC!

[Mark]Ha..aha a..are you an idiot? it would have gone throught you.. i can handle th..this

[Mandy] Mark? MARK! MARK STAY WITH ME!

{the medic came as fast as he could and immediately tranceportet him to the medical ship for surgery}

{the battle now wasn't going wel for the Boudacians the modified soldiers were sturdy hardschelled and ferocious after seeing hundreds of her men die mandy gave the order for retreat..}

End of Intro A

INVASION! Neo Yugopotamia's atack!


	2. Chapter 2

Intro part B

{After the events on yugopotamia and Mark getting hurt seriously mandy was trying to protect Boudacia's borders from yugopotamia's attacks all the while looking after Mark who's wound had an unexpected result..}

{The day of retreat}

[Mandy] Doctor! How is his condition!"

[Doctor] I'm sorry prinses mandy but it seems the wound is gravely

because of where the spear made the damage..

[Mandy]..Will he live..?

[Doctor] The yugopotamian physique is normally very strong but..

{Mandy]What?

[Doctor] There have been complications the machine on his body who's changing his appearance has had a major malfunction and it changed his body permanently to his curent form which is immensely subcrible to trauma.. we don't believe we can save him..

{Mandy listened patiently to doctor's explanation as she felt slowly something growing

inside her throat she didn't know that feeling or the slowly building pain the started to rise in her heart..}

[mandy]"D..Doctor" {her voice was trembling and weak she forced the words out to sound as she normally should sound}

[Mandy] Do you mean he'll..{her voice gave out mid sentence}

[Doctor] i'm afraid so..

{then something inside Mandy broke she felt something flowing from her eyes

Mandy never cried or felt this pain that began clenching her heart}

{none of her subjects had ever seen the princess like this before but the doctor had seen this quite a few times when during a campaign of Boudacia soldiers died.. the soldiers were praised

and never forgotten by the empire but the family left behind would experience this particular sensation called grief..}

[Doctor] My princess please stand up.. there's still a chance but it is all up to him if his will to live is strong then there's a chance..

{Her heart now jumped at this her eyes opened and she stood up to walk to Mark}

{How could that stupid dare to die! Without her permission!}

[Mandy]Ma"..!" {she wanted to yell at him scream that he could only die if she said so! but.. the words that came out weren't at all so fierce or loud}

{as she saw him laying on the bed with all the tubes and machines her voice became soft}

[Mandy]Idiot.. look at you..

listen Mark you aren't allowed to die.. you hear? i..i {she held his hand}

i. wouldn't forgive you if you did.. and there's still reeva and all he has done so don't give up fight and i'll...

[Boudaican general] Princess we need your guidence! the enemy has come to the borders again!

{She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to face the general}

Then we shall make them pay! to dare come to attack us! {she turned he head looking over her schoulder to Mark}

[Mandy] Just wait Mark i will be back in a short while.. {her face now more fierce again while looking at the general}

"Let's go!"

{Mark was standing over a cliff his memory hazy and unsure if he should step away from the abiss under him}

"Should i jump? or.. what was i thinking again?"

"and where am i?"

{He looked around}

"this place i can't remember.."

[A voice] Mark come over here"

[Mark] Huh? that's f..father?

[voice] Mark" come over here son!

[Mark] ah.. i remember this is from when we gone to the yugopotamian death pits for the first time i was very nervous i wanted father to be proud of me...

but. you already died father.. mother also.

"Hahahaha and what will you do about it!"

{hearring reeva's voice made his blood boil}

[Mark] REEVA I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!

[king and queen] Mark don't.. he's dangerous and don't jump down to that place walk away from the abyss..

[Mark]Dad? Mom?

{he turned around and walked to his father and mother}

[Mark] I. I thought you were..

[king Grippulon] yes we are.. i'm sorry son, but you must live! fight for yugopotamia's honor'

don't let Reeva sully it more go to earth find allies!

[Mark] but.. that's like running away i don't want to run

[Qween jipjorrulac] Sometimes to draw back and regroup is the only way to see victory Mark

[Mark] But!"

{he heard a sweet voice now from someplace}

"Mark'''' you''.." don't die"

{the voice felt soft and caring to mark}

[Mark] Who is that?

[Qween jipjorrulac] Someone who cares for you mark she's not aware of it but she always did

[Mark] i know this voice from someplace someone'..

"Mark i will be back in a short while"

[Mark] NO! DON'T GO! WHO ARE YOU! WAAIT! MA.. Mandy'

it's Mandy.. i. i Can't let her fight that maniac alone! I MUST WAKE UP!

{The world around him grew dim as the last words he heard from his mother and father

(Live Mark we will always love you)

"w.. .mandy.."

{he woke up tring to keep his eyes open was hard like they were made from lead he could feel a tube in his throat but was too weak to take it out and it hurt}

(i better leave it)

[Mark]Ish angyon agount?

{the tube made his speach quite slurry and low audible}

[Doctor] Huh? You're Awake!

[Mark]Yesgh gclout Yough Tagh thish Thinchn outch?

[Doctor] Of course! it was only to help you breath wait just a moment'

{The doctor called a nurse and removed the oxygen supply tube}

[Doctor] Before you speak try to drink some water first "here"

{he handed him a glass of clear water}

(okay this will taste awful) {thought Mark but to his surprise it tasted cold and good}

[Mark] Doctor.. something's off why does this taste well and not horrible to me?

and why am i still in my human form?

{the doctor's face now showed a sad expression as did the nurse}

[Doctor] i' have to tell you something but i would want to wait until the princess is back..

[Mark] Wait where is she! Where is Mandy is she save!?

[Doctor] yes she's unharmed because of you she's now dealing with a situation but will be back soon i'm sure.

{The doctor wanted to spare Mark as long as possible and not get him excited or worried}

[Mark] Oh.. so she's alright good.. i thought she was someplace dangerous i can't let anything happen to her.. i owe her for trying to save yugopotamia..

where am i doctor?

[Doctor] on boudacia' we had to pull back i'm sorry it seems yugopotamia is lost..

[Mark]I thought so.. there were too many modified soldiers. reeva has worked two years to build his army he has planned this for a long time i believe..

[Doctor] Lord mark would you want to rest? until princess Mandy returns?

[Mark] i do feel little tired please wake me when she comes..

{his eyes closing as he spoke' the doctor and nurse slowly walked out}

[Nurse] Why does he seem so concerned with the princess? she's our greatest warrior"

She never got hurt on the battlefield'

[Doctor] that's because our princess is strong but she still can get hurt and if it wasn't for the prince our princess would be here in that bed i saw the whole thing she couldn't move in time

to get out of the path of the spear'

[Nurse] you mean it would'

[Doctor] Yes she would have..

[Nurse] Then the prince is a hero!

[Doctor] I think he's more than just a hero to the princess they have been fiances for a long time..

{Now while Mark was talking with the doctor mandy was commanding the troops against the Neopotamians how Reeva called his army}

[Mandy] Luckily they aren't any better in space fights their ships are still the same as before

but we can't let them land anywhere near our moons or we'll be in trouble" DESTROY ALL THEIR SHIPS! Don't let one get though!

{the space battle was fierce it almost looked like reeva had an unlimited amount of soldiers and resources but the Boudacians had more better ships and cannons after hours of battling to get a ship over the border reeva pulled back sending the retreat flare}

[General Murtoll] Finally! They returning"..!? (Finally? why am i saying that? i'm a boudacian warrior serving the royal house to fight! has this battle worried me?)

{The general never met a force like this who feared nothing who had no ambition just followed an order and didn't feel remorse for fallen comrades}

[Mandy] It's alright General Murtoll' we all are relieved"

even the battle hardened need rest' i'll take my leave now general send relief troops to the soldiers at the borders i will leave the rest in your capable hands general Mutoll

[General Mutoll] of course my princess!

{she left the control room and went to the royal hospital where Mark was}

[Doctor] My princess' i have good news prince Mark has awoken! and it seems his vitals are stable!

[Mandy]! He has! {she walked past the doctor without letting him finish his sentence}

[Mandy] Mark!

{His eyes shot open}

[Mandy]Oh! Sorry that came out louder than i wanted'

[Mark] ah.. that's okay' i was waiting for your return" how's the situation?

[Mady].. as long as we fight space battles it will be our win..

[Mark] but if it will come to a melee fight?

[Mandy] i hope it won't come to that

[Mark] so he has already changed all yugopotamians..

[Mandy]...it seems so..

[Doctor] May i have a moment? since the princess is present now i would like to explain why lord Mark is still in human form.

{mandy was standing next to Mark's bed holding his hand without noticing she was"}

[Doctor] it seems that the malfunction of you image fakeifier has changed your dna

permanently.. we tried our best to revert the process but had to give up midway or you would have died.. we have never seen such a change in a body.. may i ask how long you normally used the machine?

[Mark] For months at a time and before i returned i haven't reverted for at least eight months without end..

{Mandy subconsciously held mark's hand firmer as she heard the doctor's explanation she knew how proud the yugopotamians were of their appearances not being able to return to it would had be distraught for Mark}

[Doctor] FOR MONTHS! DIDN'T..didn't you know how dangerous it is to use this device for more than a week?

[Mark] So doctor what you are trying to tell me is that i.. i wont change back?

[Doctor]"..." we aren't sure..

[Mark]..hah ha. not only did i lost my family but my identity is also lost to me? is that what you're telling me'...

[Mandy] He. He' isn't sure Mark there might be"

[Mark] No" mandy this is my punishment for not coming home for so long..

[Mandy] Don't be ridiculous! None of this is your fault i was right there! and didn't notice what was going on!

[Mark] no mandy you have no blame you even came to our rescue.. and sacrificed many brave warriors.. and now your borders are under attack because of us..

[Mandy]Mark..

[Mark] i'm sorry mandy for a lot of things all of them..

{he stood up out of bed and kneeled on one leg showing much dignity}

[Mandy]Mark! wha?!

[Doctor]MY LORD DON'T YOUR WOUNDS!

{He took her hand and put it against his head}

[Mark] I may not look anymore like a Prince of the royal house of yugopotamia" but i have all my honor and with it i swear here and now that as long as there's a spark of life in this body it will protect you to the death and beyond I Mark Grippulon Jipjorrulac Prince of Yugopotamia

Swear That Here And Now.

{there was something inside her.. a feeling like she never felt before it felt like little ants were running wild in her chest and belly and she felt her face get hot like someone was pouring hot water over her!}

[Mandy] I except you" now get up Mark your wounds will reopen {she giggled shyly which was something very weird to her}

{Mark's eyes were cencere as he looked up to her}

[Mark] Thank you my princess for accepting me'

[Doctor] Now please go back to bed my prince and let us see the wounds'

good nothing opened good' if everything goes well you'll be capable to walk out of here in a week

[Mark] Doctor i need to fulfill my oath so if it's possible i would like to start right away

[Doctor]? are you.. i mean it would be not sane to try' at least two days more

[Mark] One day'

[Mandy] Mark don't be stubborn! or reckless' if the doctor says you need a week then don't push too much'

[Mark] is it your wish for me to stay here'

{she was taken aback by his question}

[Mandy] I want you to recover'

[Mark] as you wish i will stay for the time the doctor has set'

{there was something different with him he would have normally protested and would have done his own mind like mandy knew him, but she didn't knew what the oath Mark made really signified "he was hers" if she would ask him to kill himself he would have done it

without blinking this was the truth behind the oath of a yugopotamian prince}

[Mandy]Mark?

[Mark] yes?

[Mandy]"..." no it's nothing..

{that night her mind hadn't left her alone why was Mark so different to her now?

why did her heart race when he got on his knee and made the vow?

[Mandy] hmmm i can't sleep" maybe i should... no he needs to rest..

{after hours of twisting and turning she finaly gave up and went to the royal hospital where Mark was also still awake}

[Mark]...i should have gone with her to the ready room i have made the oath" i wonder how mom would have reacted or father.. but then again i don't even look like "me" anymore..

"Click"

"Mark?"

[mark] Yes princess? {he got up to sit straight in bed}

[Mandy] So.. you're also awake..

[Mark] yeah.. i couldn't find sleep

[Mandy] well me neither..

[Mark] Want to talk about it?

[Mandy]"Gulp" we. Wel.. maybe.. why did you made that vow? !N.. Not that i didn't appreciate it! but it was sudden..

{Mark saw she had a pink-ish color on her cheeks}

[Mark] it's not just a vow' my princess

{The way he said My princess made her heart race again and that hot feeling to her face}

[Mark] It is an oath" of permanent bond' it means that i am yours" to command as you will'

you could ask me anything and i would do it'

didn't my family ever told you about it?

[Mandy] No they never mentioned it' are you something like my slave now?

[Mark]No a slave has no will and could run away from his master

the oath is like.. hmmm the humans have a word for it but i don't know if you heard it before a "debt of life" it means that i will die in your place no matter what'

{debt of life, she did heard of it but on Boudacia it's meaning was close to marriage"}

[Mandy]WH.! WHAT!? I.. i thought you didn't wanted to..

{she was now turned away from him wiggling and held her hands in front of her face blushing}

[Mark]? why wouldn't i? you saved me and tried to save my whole world" of course i want to! and why are you so red in your face princess?

[Mandy]!DON"T SAY THOSE THINGS!You're embarrassing me!

[Mark]HUH!? how? i i'm sorry princess! i didn't meant to! if.. if you want you can punish me for my insolence!

[Mandy] Why would i? {she walked to him cupping his cheek in her palm}

[Mandy] I always liked the color of your eyes'

{now Mark felt something in his chest beat like crazy he felt like someone was

burning a fire in him and somehow he was nervous shaky and there were bugs in his belly! as he looked in her eyes he feld like he was in trance what was this feeling? he never had this with her before and somehow she didn't seem so "ugly" anymore but now she looked dazzling}

[Mark] Mandy? i. i feel weird' like i'm sick but in a good way" if there's something like that.

[Mandy]Uhu I feel it too Mark' my heart is pounding like i'm in a battle' but even better'

{mark didn't know when but somehow his arm was now around her waist and he was pulling her closer' mandy put her arms around him leaning her head on his eskimo kissing}

"!BEEB! !BEEB!"

"ALARM! ALARM!

"THE ENEMY HAS MADE AN SURPRISE ATTACK! THEY HAVE BROKEN THROUGH!

[Mark] "!"

[Mandy]"!" What!? [she got up running to the door}

[Mark]!PRINCESS WAIT FOR ME! [he also got up from his bed it felt like his in arts were ripping "the stitches were still fresh after all"} Damn" just push through mark" i can't let her alone now!

{he caught up to mandy who didn't realize he was behind her"}

Mandy's pov

{Mandy was sure Mark would be safe in his room and she would be "Sure he did" because she would call for her best soldiers to protect him' and she would be back when she had taken care of the situation}

{she found a soldier out side the hospital evacuating the civilians who couldn't fight}

[Mandy] YOU SOLDIER! What's going on? where are the guards!

[Soldier] PRINCESS?! W..WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THERE ARE ENEMIES CLOSE!

the other soldiers are holding the enemies back we thought you were already in the command center!

[Mandy] I have asked you what has happened Not an explanation how or where i should be! report soldier!

[soldier]Right! the enemy has appeared like out of thin air there wasn't a ship to begin with!

our soldiers that first came upon them were killed almost instantly and it seems that beam rifles have almost little to none effect! swords and spears are the only things that hurt them it seems my troop is now trying to fight them with these weapons.

[Mandy] You guide these people away i will call for more men soldier!

[soldier] Yes princess!

{at that moment screams could be heard from both directions horrible painful and twisted screams' she turned her gaze to where it was coming from when something flew past her'

she felt something splatter over her it was warm yet cooling down fast as she raised her hands to look at them she saw that they where covered in blood but not only her hands every splatter she felt was blood" shocked for a moment she realized something was in front of her' huge bulky grotesque with yellow eyes on one of it's tentacles it held the very same soldier she just was talking to.. "one of those horrible deformed tentacles came to her she wanted to move' she wanted to doge roll or whatever! but her legs wouldn't move wouldn't follow her command! "So This is it? is this how i die?"

now she feld something tugging at her side and unsheathing her sword as she saw the person who took the sword her voice came out}

[Mandy]MARK!

{Mark saw the whole thing Mandy was still in shock the blood was all over her she could move but somehow she didn't she dropped on her knees instead he saw her face it was in horror" in a heartbeat his wounds didn't seem hurt anymore and seeing her like this' made his mind scream "NO! MOVE MANDY MOVE I CAN'T LET HER DIE!" he ran to her grabbing the sword and jumping to the beast it all felt like one motion}

[Mark] AAAAH!

[Mandy]MARK!

"a cutting sound stabbing and a mesmerising scream"

{The beast lay dead on the ground. Marks hands where shaking "Never again wil any of you take what's mine" his voice was low but bitter and harsh}

[Mandy] Mark! YOUR WOUNDS!

{her legs now able to run she ran to him ripping part of her shirt and pressing it to his stiches who were bleeding}

[Mark] Mandy don't worry i can't even feel them i'll get to were the rest of the army is i'll fight! you will go to the command center direct the troops!

[Mandy]THE ONLY PLACE YOU'RE GOING IS BACK TO THE MEDICAL SHIP!

[Mark]MANDY! We don't have time for this" i am alright like i said' i must bring you to a safe place! That 'is my First priority! now let's go"

{he took her right hand and begone running with her his wound's didn't hurt like he told her' not that he didn't feel the wounds' he did but there was no pain' he could move he could fight and as long as this kept up he would use it to the fullest and protect Mandy"}

[Mandy]Y'''YOU IDIOT! NO DON'T WE SHOULDN'T RUN YOU WOUNDS ARE BLEEDING!

{he wouldn't listen to her now her life was more worth than his and his oath meant to give his life for her even if she would object"}

as they finally came close to the command center they saw many dead soldiers and enemies on the ground then they saw a lone warrior pinning a neopotamian to the wall with a huge sword}

[general murtoll]DIE! BEAST! " " Finally it's dead..ack my whole body hurts but at least this was the last one here..

[Mandy]GENERAL! Help me Stop him!

[General murtoll] HUH!? ! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE YOU HAVE TO GET TO THE EVACUATION SHIP! AND WHO'S THIS MAN!?

[Mandy] Just help me!

{he held Mark firmly to stop from moving which was hard task for Mark didn't want to stop until the princess would be save}

[Mark] go of me! the princess needs to get away from danger!

[general murtoll] Don't worry that was the last one in here! there are no more!sattle Down! Who's this person anyway princess!?

[Mandy] Mark" Prince Mark from yugopotamia' The man who saved my life and my fiance'

[general mutoll] WhA! this! is the hero! HOW IS HE POSSIBLE TO EVEN MOVE!

[Mandy]Because he's a stubborn idiot! who will not stop and listen to a word i say! {she had tears in her eyes as she said those words}

{Mark saw her tears and didn't resist anymore}

"Mandy no matter what happens to me i.. i can't let any harm come to you"

[Mandy]ANY HARM!? HOW DO YOU THINK THIS HURTS SEEING YOU LIKE THIS! BLEEDING LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! I.. I...whaaaa!

{she cried pressing her face against his chest}

{he put his arms around her.. the general now let go of mark seeing how the princess was holding him like that mark wouldn't move} [General mutoll] I'll see if i can find a medkit..

{after bandaging Mark up they made way for the evacuation ship as they reached the upper part of the structure they could see all the city being over run by those beasts..}

[general mutoll] "don't worry princess we'll take it back' this is only a colony.. Boudacia prime is save there are hundred colonies like this one"

[Mandy] yes but this was our home' and we won't let him get away with this!

[Mark]We will have our revenge'

{they went in to the hospital ship ironically it was the only one still there waiting for supplies..}

[general mutoll] Medic! we have a wounded here' take him to the infirmary and check him!

[Mandy] don't worry mark i'll just give the lift off order and will be with you shortly'

[Mark] okay.. i'll be waiting.

{As Mandy went to the bridge she could hear the generals high voice scolding the captain for delaying the lift off}

[Mandy] General' i know we should already be in the air but yelling at the captain won't make us go up faster'

Captain why haven't we lifted off yet?

[Captain soll] Princess i'm very sorry but we are waiting for our last comrades to join us they just said they would be here in ten minutes' they could already see the ship but the general keeps pressuring me to leave them!

[General mutoll] then call them! like i said! if they don't pick up they have been killed or compromised!

[Captain soll] I have tried but i can't get through to them! it's interference! from the generators'

[Mandy] Captain as we got up here we haven't seen anyone we should have seen them'

i think they've been thwarted by enemies.. we should go'

{Captain soll looked at the ground knowing it was true the run from the steps to the ship would have been less then ten minutes but he wanted to believe his friends but now that the princess gave the order he couldn't resist anymore}

"prepare for lift off" we'll go in 1 1" Go'

"!CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH! AWAAAAA! AAARRRRH! SCREATCH!

BEEEEEB BEEEEEEEB!

HELP! ENEMY ABOARD I REPEAT! ENE-AAAAAAAH!

{general murtoll and Mandy ran to the ships enterence and found that one of the neopotamians was onboard and attacked the medical staff reletlesly. mutoll and mandy took their blades and charged the beast.} "

[murtoll] Princess be careful it's tentecles are fast!

we should try to stop it's movement

[Mandy] Like so!? Ho haa!

mandy sliced two of the tentecles of the beast off after she nimbly jumped to her left and rolled right under another tentecle' the neopotamian began attacking her more now leaving the murtoll mostly alone which said general would use to his advantage!}

[Murtoll] Finaly shown me your back fiend! waaarrr!

{He cut another of the creature's tentecle and it seemed like they were winning both mandy and murtoll were sure that if they kept it up like this the neopotamian would fall" ...But}

"RRWAAAAAAWW!"

[muroll] WHA!?

[Mandy] General! oupff!

{the moment the neopotamin was conered it regrew it's lost tentecles instantly! and attacked the one behind it first and mandy as she tried to help murtoll"}

{Her mind was cloudy.. she heard something screetch in pain and a lot of noise..

she tried opening her eyes'

" a slight sting' Outch" that hurts never gonna drink tulabran again''

{she thought she was at a party of boudacia but slowly her mind cleared as she saw the figure standing on top of the dead beast now...}

[Mandy]M.. Mark?

Mark pov

twenty minutes earlier

[Mark] Alwright Mandy i'll be waiting'

[Doctor] first let's se those wounds' the princess will be back like sh''! BY SHALDRAS SWORD! NURSE QUIK! Bring me the opperation tools all his stiches have ripped!

"I don't feel any pain doc"

[Doctor] THAT"S NO SUPRISE TO ME! Your suffering from blood loss and are running on adraninelin! nurse the anestatic!

[Mark] no doc.. i said i don't feel Anything" i don't need it' just stich me up and i'll be alwright

[Doctor]Do you even know what you're saying? the adrenalin will fade and then the pain will come' it is a miracle you haven't already felt it..

[Mark] i do' know.. but my mind must stay clear i must move when the princess needs me'

[Doctor]..huummpf okay you win. but if you start wincing in pain i WIL USE IT!

[Mark] thank you doc'

{During the procedure mark heard something break then screams he pushed the doctor and nurse out of the way as two tentecles came at him he was shot to the ships wall by the impact his conciousness was fading as he slided down the wall}

[Mark] W..w wai..t...

{He heard a sound a voice he knew' "How about this!"

"Finaly Showing me your back!" "rubble rumble"

what was going on here? Mark thought as he suddenly heard Mandy's Voice "General! oupf!

His eyes shot open! he saw Mandy fly to the side of him automatically he grabbed her jumping towards her and rolling on his back so she wouldn't get hurt from the fall.. as he saw the small wound on her head something clicked in side him' anger gripped his heart he felt his mind slip as he ran to the monster he wanted his hands would be swords spears whatever he cursed that his hands now were those of a human..But what was this? he felt like he was tearing through the beast with his hands? and he could pierce through the hard shell he saw the beast getting weaker after every stab he wouldn't stop he couldn't his arms were moving on their own as he jumped up to dodge an attack he looked at his right arm it changed to a big fist as he came down again hitting with all his might at the beast!}

{The ship rumbled as the General witnessed the display of gore and fright'

the boy jumped to save the princess' he was covered in blood yet unfazed by his wounds only anger could be seen in his eyes he ran to it and his hands changed to sort of tentacles but then again they were sollitt weapons tearing the beast apart the boy looked like a monster himself now then the hand reformed into a huge fist that came down with incredible force!..

he was speechless the boy killed the monster by becoming one..he looked in the direction of the princess and jumped over to her' Was she alive?}

[murtoll] Mark! I..IS the prin..

[Mark]She's alive! Find a doctor! quik!

{murtoll stood up looking for a doctor in the other rooms as he returned he saw Mandy and Mark kiss}

[Doctor vils] oh god! he opened his wounds again! BOY! i told you now look at you! i'm sorry princess but let us take a look at your and his wounds!

[Mandy]GASP! {she turned herself away so no-one could see her blush!}

[Doctor vils] There wil be time for blushing later princess now show me your wounds!

{the doctor was a bit forcefull but it was only to help them..

but mark felt his vision becoming hazier by the second"}

[Mark] Doc..I Mandy..

{He colapsed and woulden't move Mandy held him in her arms..}

END OF INTRO PART B


	3. Chapter 3

*Okay first sorry for the late update i was having trouble concentrating and had a lot to get through hahaha! (^-^) but here it is the third chapter

*DISCLAIMER: i don't own any of the original fairly oddparents characters i do own my own OC's Tiberius roseblood and clan and murtoll susan reeva dr, vilts

Ten years later...

 ** _We see earth the sky is dark and much is destroyed.._**

 ** _"the city formerly known as dimsdale has been through a lot.._**

 ** _many buildings outside the city limits are still in ruin_**  
 ** _in the middle however things look better there are huge skyscrapers and many standard houses and the main building that looks like a castle is where the dark throneroom is where also the earth defence force is located._**

"Have you heard about the rumors?

"They are just that" rumors nothing more..

"well i don't know.. the are some disappearances and some don't know what has happened to them when they are found or so they say..

"Don't listen to those rumors franco i know him well even before he became the leader.. before he became Tiberius' if it wasn't for him we would have been destroyed like the others.

"yes.. i know it's only we don't see him so much lately and he's holding that woman in that room' why is he doing that?

"you were too young to remember but after he lost all that was precious to him he has become protective of the only person of that family alive.

"but there's also his brot-

"Shh' here he comes don't talk about his older brother'

""Hello uncle Jorgen'

"Hi poof how is he?

well he seems tired.. it's a lot for him and there's also miss valentine who wants to be able to walk around the city again she's so lonely.

"Well poof if you can convince him after the ceremony' then you will be able to protect her with your parents staffs'

 _"Poof was looking down at the ground while Jorgen spoke to him_

"we'll see, i don't think my brother will risk it there are still Neo-potamians that want to attack us..

 _jorgen put his hands on poofs shoulders to reassure him'_

"Don't worry poof I am also still here and i will help you and him i promised that to your father..

"Ye,Yeah thank you uncle jorgen' how's aunt Tooth fairy?

"She's fine thank you for asking

"Alright i'll be going to my brother see ya uncle and you too franco'

"Later poof see you in training' "He's a weird-one always in human form..

"He know's nothing else it was Tiberius who brought him up after his parents died..

 _ **in the dark hallway there walked a man red eyes shone in the dark**_

 _ **a long wall with names etched into it some fading from countless times hands slided over them**_

 _ **three names he stopped at his hand resting at each for few seconds**_

Your names are fading.. _he used his index fingernail to re-etch the names_

 _**Cosmo & Wanda Victoria (Vicki) Valentine.. Forever loved **_

_He wrote at the end_

This looks better'

"Timmy?

Yes poof i'm here

Good have you eaten anything?

No not yet..

Then let let make something for you'

Nah i have no hunger i just want to stay here for a while..

Timmy' can i ask you something?

Yes always what is it?

Emm.. it's about Miss valentine.. couldn't she go out at least to the garden? i would be there all the time with all the others

ha... you know how i feel about her getting out the castle' i promised vicki to protect her.. but i guess if it's in the garden it's okay just stay with her

you two have become friends right poof?

Emm...yes and thank you timmy i will take care of her' and protect her whatever comes at her!

Don't if there actually would be a enemy that tried to come after you two i want you to run with her i don't want anything to happen to either of you'

all right Timmy

Good you leave the enemies to me' or the soldiers

Or us!" _two voices said_

Ah! Mark Mandie! you two are back!

Yes poof we just returned from Boudacia prime my father has agreed to send more ships to the borders he too doesn't trusts the Ramirie they might have made a deal with Reeva.. Lord tiberius what is your order to us'

We will see if they dare to come to us.. _His eyes gleamed red in fury as he spoke calmly_

 ** _Ten years back to the present_**

 ** _we find Timmy turner and his godparents in his room he was grounded on his birthday to stay in his room by vicki until she would call for him now most would think that this was like three years ago but you would be so wrong the day Timmy got hit by a car (also it was on his birthday) by protecting vicki'' vicki changed around him of course only when she babysat him not when his friends were around she had too much pride for that' but when they were alone in the house she would help him with his home work or watch movies with him and they also had many meals together.. but this wasn't such a day first his parents forgot about his birthday again!" and vicki was kinda weird as soon as she found out his birthday was that day. she got a scowl on her face and was frowning and out of the blue she send him up in his room_**

 ** _he didn't mind it though this could be one of those days that girls had" she would be back to normal in time those were Timmy Turner's thoughts_**

 _well at least she will be back tomorrow or something i really wanted to just talk to her' and maybe get a cake so at least she and tootie would celebrate with me.._

What's wrong sport? still down about vicki turning bad again?

or about you parents?

nah she isn't back to bad" it's probably something else

but i just wanted to have some fun with her and tootie..

why wouldn't you ask aj and chester come over also?

well because around me and tootie vicki can" be more nicer but as soon as the others would come she will uphold her hard-ass reputation

Right'' forgot about that "Act" of her _quoting with her fingers in the air to emphasize it_

It really is an act wanda in all these three years did she do the things she did before? no right? i forgave her and so should you'

Well Timmy i just can't imagine her different than a plotting mean girl' i mean five years of torture and you really think she's changed after saving her like that? you saved her before sport' and she still was the same afterwards

I never got hurt those times and do you guys remember who stayed at my bedside all that time?

OH OH I KNOW VICKI! VICKI DID!

Right you are cosmo" she did and where were my parents? on vacation in hawai even tootie couldn't stay all the time but vicki did so no matter

what people say vicki "IS" a good person

and what about now? you're still here in your room and she's downstairs so until i see her actually do something unselfish i will hold her at arm's bay'

So staying all that time with me was selfish"? _He raised his eyebrow at her_

that could have been to her own beneficial cosmo?!

 _To ask cosmo she must be really desperate.._

Ahh... what were we talking about again wanda?

About vicki! cosmo! concentrate for once!

oh well she is very nice lately'

Ahhh... i give up" if you two believe she's changed then by all means don't come crying how bad she's gotten later couse i will tell you "I told you so"

Alright wanda you do that'

 ** _Then they heard vicki calling Timmy downstairs_**

TWERP! Come down now! i'm waiting!

YES!

see what i mean Timmy! _Wanda's eye was twitching'_

Yeah yeah talk to you later'

 ** _he left the room_**

 _Okay i might have said that to wanda but this seems like she really is mad at me hope she's not.._

 _ **The moment he got down he was shocked**_

!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 ** _Tootie and vicki had decorated the house with balloons and other gag and party equipment plus there was a cake with fifteen candles_**

W'w'what!? Tootie? vicki? you two did this for me'? _He had tears in his eyes tears of joy for what they did for him_

Of course Twerp who's birthday is it today! haha come on you need to blow out the candles!

 ** _Vicki was rather excited she called tootie as soon as she found out that it was timmy's birthday and his parents forgot it again!_**

 ** _WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM_**

 ** _Vicki's pov_**

 ** _WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW_**

 ** _She send Timmy to his room so he wouldn't know about her plan.._**

 _Not again! how can they forget it every year!? don't they know how depressed he gets when they do?!_

 _WELL NOT THIS TIME!_

Tootie! get all the balloons we have and get over here it's his birthday and they forgot again! i'll wait till you here then i'll get a cake and some other stuff

Oh no! how can they do that? okay i'l be there in five minutes!

okay! (click) aaaagr! i can't believe them!

Hello' is this donovan's bakery? i would like to order a birthday cake it's for today over two hours oh could you guys write Happy birthday Twerp? great! i'll be there in two hours (click)

 _ **WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**_

 _ **Tootie's pov**_

 _ **WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**_

Unbelievable! they really did! i knew it' poor timmy! but really that it was vicki that wants to make a party for him that's really something..

well i'll better start get the balloons oh! presents! i need to get him something!

 _Tootie went to her room and got some money to buy something for timmy when she would get to vicki_

wait.. i should ask aj and chester to come later but i better ask vicki just in case'

 ** _she got all the balloons and even found some decorations she then went over to Timmy's house_**

There you are tootie! you said five minutes!

You do know it takes time to find these right? anyway i also found these!

Good work! toot's! i'll go get the drinks and snacks and the cake

Ahh' vicki could you bring me a present for him? here's some cash could you buy him the new smash game?

okay oh and can you call those two friends of him to come over around six toot's?

well i was actually about to ask you if i should call'em since you don't like to be casual around others

of course i don't like to i have a reputation to uphold', that's why i want them to come after we had a party with him first'

okay i'll be going now don't worry about timmy he's up in his room i told him to stay there until i call him so as long as you're quiet he won't suspect a thing hehehe this gonna be so much fun! seeing his shocked face is gonna be the real cake!

Oookay' ever thought about seeing a doctor about your fetish sis? because you're creeping me out now.. and that's from a girl who had a shrine of him..

ahh' poo it ain't that bad" i just like that face he makes i don't like other ones'

And that's the thing that's creeping me out.. did you always..?

! i..it's not like that! i just... well when he was little he also was quite'' aah i gotta go toot's we'll talk about this later'

Okay sis _funny every time i want to talk about her weird quirks she get's flustered and then blows off like a house is on fire..maybe she really.._

 _ **Vicki got to the mall to get a present for timmy she wanted to buy that same game tootie wanted for him so she would get something only**_

 _ **she knew he liked' she had some intel on the twerp intel even his best friends didn't knew about even tootie didn't know' ow" she would**_

 _ **make him jump in joy' the thing timmy really REALLY liked were scary movies just like she did and there was the new blood blade movie he**_

 _ **never seen so she would buy that one and a TotalWar game he also liked she went to the bakery to get the cake.**_

Hey' i'm here for the cake i ordered i'm vicki valentine

ah miss valentine the cake is ready we never actually wrote twerp before is this right?

Haha yes it's great thanks how much is it

29:50 please would you like that one of our employees help you with carrying?

no i'm fine bye!

good bye and give our regards to the lucky one!

I will!

 _Gosh people are so bubbly when it's somebodies birthday i better get to the house so let's see i got two games one movie snacks candy and..? am i forgetting something?_

Hey vicki!

 _oh great my babysitter's_ _club members just what i need.._

hi"~ what a coincidence to see you guys here''...

Yeah coincidence indeed' how come you don't come so often anymore? we had a meeting yesterday'

well i was babysitting and i didn't feel so good you know "those kind of days"

ah i see well will you come tomorrow? Carrie will show some new torture method and i'll be showing my new victim hahaha you can also bring your favorite victim haha'

well maybe but only if you bring treats or he'll never be still'

by the way how's that kid that saved you some time back?

 _so this was it they want to know how i and timmy are friends if they do then they will try to get between it' or hurt him..NEVER'_

Oh that guy' i think he died or something like i care pssh' _**shrugging with her**_ ** _shoulders while putting the cake on a table_**

oh really then why are you getting these things and still stay there? every weekend!? huh!?

Not that it's any of your business but the cake is for my sister' and i look after their house when i stay there but" what i really find funny is that you guys are spying on me' _**Vicki's voice changed to a more edgy and**_ _ **threatening one'**_

So you really thought you could just come here and try to intimidate me "ME" of all people? hehe let's see who will be leaving here with a new acceptance for others privateness...

 ** _fifteen minutes later.._**

Toot's i'm back oh nice job! let's put the cake on the table..OOH darnit! i forgot the candles!

don't worry sis i got them" i already thought that we might need some so i got them from home.. hey vicki why are your knuckles scarred? is that blood on your shirt!

Shhhh! you'll spoil the surprise! yes i got in a fight with one of those Brats of the club it's nothing..

but won't you get into trouble?

nah' they were spying on me so i have a reason to do what i did'

But why did they spy on you? and why fight them?

They want to touch what is mine and tell me what to do' which i don't really like as you know' that's all let's just forget about it and celebrate with Tim..Twerp

TWERP! COME DOWN NOW! I'M WAITING! did this sound like the old me toot's?

haha yeah he'll run down like his pants are on fire! haha here's the camera

Oh i thought that you were creeped out about my fetish'''? hehe

well yeah but that doesn't mean i don't like to see that face he makes haha'

 _ **some minutes later..**_

Really you two thank you.. i don't know what to say

oh don't" it's not such a big deal Twerp just enjoy the moment with us haha i also got a good scoop hehe " _she looked at her picture she made the moment he saw the surprise she would keep this one in her folder okay a copy for toot's but she would keep the original"_

Why are you looking at the camera with a creepy smile vicki?

haha that's just a thing for me and toot's' oh also the big head and braces are coming later so there will be little time to enjoy me like this twerp'

that wasn't necessary i could have partied with them tomorrow.. i like hanging out like this..

yeah yeah' have two girls at a party is Oh so cool" i know you like your friends twerp and i'll be a little nicer to them today so don't worry

okay thank you ..but i'm not a kid anymore and i count you also among my friends vicki' and actually you and toot's are my closest friends..

you two know more about me then the others..

oh Timmy! _**tootie hugged him while vicki was struggling to hold herself back from doing the same and trying to hide her emotions'** this guy he forgave me and now he actually sees me' the same as toot's... if only you knew.._

 ** _A knock on the door ended the ideas in her head she walked to the door putting on her annoyed face so the others wouldn't know about their friendship_**

What are you two doing here..

Ah.w we were called by tootie to Timmy's birthday' Gulp"

TWERPPET! Did you invite these two?

 _She winked at tootie tootie knew what that_ _meant_

Ye..yes V. ' _she acted as if she was terrified from vicki_

Ah whatever i don't care just pipedown! no jumping yelling or other stuff got that!

"YES" _**all said even timmy Vicki went to the couch and was watching some tv letting them stay in the kitchen**_

Dude she really let us in! i thought she would kick us out or make us do some chores!

What hasn't happened can always still be happening' chester " _aj said"_

no we did all already aj' _said Timmy and tootie_

Why's the cake already cut? and who gave you those presents?

aah' smash is from tootie and .. the others..

From his parents'

Oh your parents buy you horror flicks?

actually that one is from Me"

 _said vicki_

It's a new torture for him hahaha! _laughing_ _maniacally_

Oh man sorry to hear that..

Well it's okay guys i'm just happy she did bring something' although it's to torture me"

They forgot again?

yes..

that's hard man..

dude' even my dad doesn't forget' lives hard for you with red and your parents..

It doesn't matter let's just have cake and game later haha

 _ **vicki's thoughts**_

 _there he goes again showing that happy mask like it doesn't bother him..if only it was true.. he's devastated every time.. tootie go closer hug him do something!_

Twerp! Come here! close the door!

yes vicki'

 _he went to her closing the kitchen door behind him'_

yes?

 _She put her arms around him_

Are you okay..

yeah...

okay then just forget about them and enjoy your party' and later we'll watch the movie k?

yes thank you vicki''

 ** _they whispered together because even tootie didn't knew that Vicki hugged timmy lately she wouldn't want her to know'' she didn't hug her mom or dad only tootie sometimes but timmy' timmy was different'_**

Okay i'll yell now so you can go back'

okay" _He covered his ears_

NOW GO BACK TO THE KITCHEN TWERP!

 _He ran a little to make it look real to the others_

hah that was scary!

omg timmy what did she want?

just flipping channels you know how she is!

 _ **they played games in Timmy's room and after eight they went home so only tootie and Vicki stayed with Timmy**_

Okay chips drinks? Pink lemonade' and you toot's?

just cola i can't eat with these movies' i can't believe you two can" ugh just thinking about it makes me sick

haha toot's can't handle scary movies" do you want to sit between me and timmy so you feel more safe?

ah! it's not soo bad! i just don't like jump scares!

Hahaha she really is! come sit here" _Timmy and Vicki patted the space between them having both a sneer over their faces_

NO! i'll sit right here" and i'm not scared! _Tootie pouted with her lips_

Okay"but if you want later there's alway a place here" _**both said having the same idea to scare tootie when she would get in the middle 15 mins into**_ ** _The movie.._**

 ** _it was a little too" scary for tootie and after she got her a drink she slunked in between Vicki and Timmy_**

 ** _while tootie was distracted Timmy gave a wink to Vicki_**

 ** _they waited till the moment of a jumpscare... just as the killer came storming into the house of the protagonist_**

 ** _Vicki and Timmy shouted!_**

WHAAAAAH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

HAHAHAHA!

OOOH you two are impossible!

Whahaha what's the matter toot's tinkled your panty's hahaha!

Vicki!

hahaha Well did ya?

Ah Timmy! you're just as bad!

hahahahaha! Okay okay! we won't do it again' haha

 ** _despite_** _ **saying that they still did!.**_

 _ **after the movie they watched a show mostly to calm tootie who between the show fell asleep**_

looks like toot's sleepin Vicki'

Yeah i'll take her to the car later when your parents come

well you guys can also stay here it's late and i don't think they'll come back tonight..

well we could sleep here on the couch i guess'

no i meant in my room i'll take the couch'"

hah' if you hadn't changed your sentence in the middle there' i would have thought you wanted two beautiful girls with you" in bed haha'

Ow come on Vicki' i'm not like "that"

hah i know' but you can't tell me you haven't thought about "it" hehehe why are you turning red Twerp?

 _ **Timmy face was flustered but she didn't know why she couldn't shouldn't know' how he felt'**_

i'll take Tootie up to the room you coming?! _Timmy said in a annoyed tone_

Sorry hehehe yeah i'm coming too'

!? "..."

hehehe! you look like a cooked lobster!

 ** _Timmy mumbled something intangible before saying:_**

I should wash your mouth with soap"

Only my mouth?

You're terrible'

 _ **she walked close behind him**_

And you like it' haha

 _ **she helped him later with carrying a the pillows down**_

Good night twerp and thank you'

What are you talking about? i should thank you more if it wasn't for you and tootie this would have been a sad and depressing day again like every year'

I mean that you see me as one of your friends'

Best" friend who knows more about me than anyone'

 _ **she smiled to him**_

 _he's so sweet if.. only tootie didn't.._

Good night Timmy..

Sleep well Vicki.. _she just said my name'' i want to tell her.. how i feel but..would she accept it?_

 ** _his heart raced the moment she said it_**

Hey sport.. i i think i owe you an apology she really did something nice for you i never thought she would..

Told you so and don't worry wanda it's okay i never thought she would do this for me'

good night guys good night Timmy..


End file.
